


Bisexualharrypotter Archival

by brilliantsnafu, MagicalDragon



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Harry Potter, Headcanon, Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2019-09-12 11:16:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16871935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brilliantsnafu/pseuds/brilliantsnafu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalDragon/pseuds/MagicalDragon
Summary: Harry Potter: the Bi Who Lived - anonymous, 9 March 2015Selected headcanons and snippets saved from the tumblr blog Bisexual Harry Potter from late 2014 to late 2018. Each chapter is a general subject and are sporadically updated as we get around to filling them in.





	1. Early Headcanons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcanons from late 2014 to mid 2015, mostly short form.

bisexual harry being confused and without words when he realises that ron doesn’t think about guys the same way he does and that maybe harry isn’t straight after all - _magicaldragon_

What if Hermione is the one who figures out he’s bi in 5 year before even he does. And she is really chill about it and like one day Harry is staring at like Dean or Seamus or some other guy with a really confused look on his face and Hermione just decides to explain what he’s feeling. I FUCKING NEED THIS. -  _apocalypticwalrus_ :

Hermione is a long suffering big sis taking care of her useless brother. - _magicaldragon_

* * *

 

bisexual harry nervously admitting his bisexuality to ginny who merely smiles and tells him she’s bisexual too -  _magicaldragon_

* * *

 

the dursleys condemning queer people and making sure that harry acts “like a normal boy” -  _magicaldragon_

* * *

 

harry asking hermione vaguely about sexuality and hermione, after finally getting him to tell her what this is all about, being the first to give him the word “bisexual” -  _magicaldragon_

* * *

 

harry and ginny having an on and off relationship and both of them having relationships with people of several genders before finally staying together -  _magicaldragon_

* * *

 

bisexual harry being confused when he feels his heart flutter around cedric the same way it does around cho - _magicaldragon_

* * *

james, albus and lily growing up with two bisexual parents and the knowledge that being lgbtq is normal - _magicaldragon_

* * *

 

Several years after the war Harry comes out to his friends. Everyone wants to show their support, so Ginny decides they’ll surprise him with a little choreographed dance to this great new song.

_\- snafu_

* * *

 

During a night when members of the Order are reminiscing and telling stories around the table at Grimmauld Place, bi Harry feels his eyes prick with tears when Sirius casually mentions that Lily was bi too. It’s one more way he can feel connected to his mother. -  _snafu_

* * *

 

Bi Harry and bi George giving each other looks when straight Ron keeps gushing over Viktor Krum during the Quidditch World Cup. - _snafu_

* * *

 

OKAY so get this the Bi Wizard Tournament where all the competitors are bisexual and/or biromantic and no one complains about how there are competitors of gender identities other than girl/boy or about how three (and one time four) people end up competing because  _Merlin’s bloody beard_  bi does not have to mean two and only two.

\- snafu

* * *

 

A few days after the Yule Ball bi Harry starts thinking about the fun he could have had if he hadn’t been so worried about who he was going with. He could have had a good time with Parvati and asked for at least one dance with Cho. (And then Cedric.) - _snafu_

* * *

 

 _Anonymous aske_ d: Ace Ginny being scared when she falls in love with bisexual Harry that a relationship won't work because she isn't willing to fulfill his sexual needs but then they talk about it and realize they're both fine with a sexually open relationship where they're both romantically committed exclusively to each other but he can have casual sex with other people when he wants and it all works out perfectly

* * *

 

Biromantic ace Cedric Diggory who won’t take any of Rita Skeeter’s shit in her interviews, who won’t go on to answer the rest of her ridiculous questions about his family until he finishes dismantling her biphobia and acephobia, who contacts other wixen publications (including the Quibbler) to set the record straight when Skeeter and her quill still manage to twist his words after everything he said and after her feigned understanding and acceptance.

Bi Harry being inspired by Cedric (and that contributing to the crush he already has on his fellow Triwizard Champion).

_\- snafu_

* * *

 

Bi, fifth-year Harry nervously coming out to Ron, and Ron obliterating his fears by completely accepting and validating his orientation and not asking rude or dismissive questions. Ron goes on to say that even though he isn’t bi himself, he knows a lot because his dad is bi.

Harry is so excited at the idea of talking to Arthur over the winter holidays that he just can’t wait. By the end of the week he is sending Hedwig off with a very thick letter.

\- _snafu_

* * *

 

Bi Harry really enjoying incorporating subtle pride into his muggle attire. He has four different pink/purple/blue plaid shirts. - snafu

* * *

 

 _Anonymous asked:_ Bi-Harry figuring it out years later and being like "Now that makes a lot of sense!"

* * *

 

Bi Harry, bi Hermione, and bi Draco being reluctant allies in taking down the biphobic assholes in their classes.

\- _unknown_

* * *

 

They don’t know how it started, but during any quidditch practice or match bi Harry and bi George can’t fly past and leave the other without a goodbye. (Often simplified to _bi_.)

*Harry dives for the snitch and passes George, who fends off a bludger heading right towards the seeker*

“Bi Harry!”

“BI GEEEOOORRRGGGEEE!!!”

 _\- snafu_  

* * *

 

Bi Harry received a beautiful sweater with a pink, purple, and blue H on it the Christmas after he came out.

(Bi Arthur saw demisexual Molly knitting it and long story short Harry and Arthur were sweater twins that year.)

\- _snafu_

* * *

bisexual harry being an inspiration for young wizards, witches and wixens - _snafu_

* * *

 


	2. Queer Harry Potter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanons from the tumblr blog bisexualharrypotter about bi/queer Harry Potter.

One year Harry Potter’s Halloween costume is nothing but his invisibility cloak. When asked what he’s supposed to be, he replies “a bisexual.”

\- _brilliantsnafu_

* * *

Bisexual Harry who grew up in a conservative neighboorhood.

Bisexual Harry who grew up with an undercurrent of homophobia.

Bisexual Harry who has heard his aunt Petunia gossiping about the lesbian daughter of someone on their street more than once.

Bisexual Harry who resents Dudley’s mocking of his grief all the more because what if Cedric had been his boyfriend?

Bisexual Harry who’s so used to hiding and feeling wrong in Little Whinging that it doesn’t occur to him things could be different elsewhere.

Bisexual Harry who doesn’t realise how much more open the Wizarding World at large is about sexuality and gender until the Yule Ball where the same sex couples raises no eyebrows.

Bisexual Harry who paradoxically feels safer at Hogwarts of all places than he ever did in Little Whinging.

\- _magicaldragon_

* * *

Harry’s attraction doesn’t depend on gender it depends on level of involvement and interest in quidditch - _magicaldragon_

Does that mean Harry had a thing for Oliver Wood? - _unknown_

There’s no way Harry didn’t have a bit of a childhood crush on him tbh - _magicaldragon_

#oliver #cedric #cho #ginny #draco #bill #Harry needs to round up his crushes to make a kick ass quidditch team - unknown

* * *

harry potter is so sick of the tabloid headlines: “harry potter, GAY? is the boy who lived in a literal closet finally out of the proverbial one?” “potter back with (ginny) weasley: relationship with muggle just gay experiment?” “potter at pride: high-profile ally helps lgbtqia wixen”

mrs. weasley has the brilliant idea to knit him a sweater that says BISEXUAL in huge letters across the front. he wears it to interviews when he knows they’re going to ask about his love life, and he wears it when he knows the paparazzi are going to try to catch him out on a date. it helps quell the tabloids’ bi erasure and helps him feel more pride in his identity.

\- _brilliantsnafu_

a known bicon - _magicaldragon_

* * *

Harry never tells the Dursleys he is bi. It has nothing to do with avoiding the hatred they’ll spew and everything to do with the fact that they don’t deserve to know. They do not deserve to know about this part of himself, his identity, which is just as important to him as being a wix or being the child of James and Lily.

\- _brilliantsnafu_

* * *

bisexual harry begrudgingly admitting he finds draco attractive - _magicaldragon_

#that fucking arsehole…how dare he be attractive…wha tthe fuck… this is fucking…rude..im…so..mad…@ his face. - _unknown_

* * *

One year bi Harry comes up with the best Christmas present for Bill. He makes a badge that’s purple and says BILL WEASLEY. Then, he enchants it. The L’s slowly disappear and pink and blue appear in the background along with the purple.

The badge now says BI WEASLEY atop the bisexual pride flag.

Bi Bill _loves_ it. All of his bi siblings are jealous. Harry is so proud.

\- _brilliantsnafu_

* * *

Harry is tired of Ginny always being referred to as “Ginny Weasley, wife of The Boy Who Lived” instead of getting mentioned with her own accomplishments and so begins to refer to himself as “Harry Potter, husband of famous Quidditch player Ginny Weasley”

\- _magicaldragon_

* * *

bisexual harry being confused and without words when he realises that ron doesn’t think about guys the same way he does and that maybe harry isn’t straight after all

\- _magicaldragon_

* * *

the dursleys condemning queer people and making sure that harry acts “like a normal boy”

\- _magicaldragon_

* * *

bisexual harry being confused when he feels his heart flutter around cedric the same way it does around cho

\- _magicaldragon_

* * *

A few days after the Yule Ball bi Harry starts thinking about the fun he could have had if he hadn’t been so worried about who he was going with. He could have had a good time with Parvati and asked for at least one dance with Cho. (And then Cedric.)

\- _brilliantsnafu_

* * *

Bi Harry really enjoying incorporating subtle pride into his muggle attire. He has four different pink/purple/blue plaid shirts.

\- _brilliantsnafu_

* * *

Bi Harry figuring it out years later and being like "Now that makes a lot of sense!"

\- _Unknown_

* * *

 _Anonymous asked:_ Consider: Bisexual trans girl Harry and her amazing lesbian wife Ginny

[Gif of Harry saying “Brilliant” as he looks up from the marauder’s map.]

She calls herself Calla Lily Potter - “Callie” to her friends - and Ginny waxes poetically about her eyes. She’s a soft butch to Ginny’s butchy femme. 

\- mod harry

90s wlw

\- _magicaldragon_

* * *

 _Anonymous asked:_  bi harry finally feeling comfortable enough to come out and chooses hermione to be the first person he tells because she's probably educated on it already and when he tells her she's overjoyed because she too is bi

Yes. After the war, when they are both out and everyone is writing about the golden trio and they receive constant interview requests, Hermione helps Harry figure out the best ways to answer rude, biphobic questions. She also helps him get more practice by pretending to interview him (and frequently asking her questions in the style of Rita Skeeter).

-  _snafu_

* * *

 Aro bi Harry who enjoys the occasional casual flirt but who feels totally awkward trying to flirt with someone he’s really attracted to.

Aro bi Harry who has no clue what to do about his attraction to Ginny, especially when he hears/sees how affectionate and romantic her dates can get.

Aro bi Harry who gets a little flustered when Cedric tells him the password to the prefect’s bathroom and says he should go “mull things over in the hot water.”

Aro bi Harry who knows love potions are no laughing matter but who can’t help but wonder what he would feel if Romilda Vane really did succeed in slipping him one.

Aro bi Harry who can’t believe that after so many years he can still stand on Platform 9¾ and feel a small flutter of something for Draco Malfoy when the other man makes eye contact and gives him a curt nod.

-  _snafu_

* * *

The summer after his first year Harry began questioning his orientation and had no one to talk to about it (because he couldn’t find the words to put in a letter to Hermione or Ron). Eventually he started talking to a small snake living in the Dursleys’ garden. He told it about how different people at Hogwarts made him feel, and even though the snake couldn’t offer much advice ( _’humansss make everything ssso unnecessarily complicated’_ ), it was the first time Harry considered that he might be bi.

-  _unknown_

* * *

 


	3. Queer Marauders Era

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanons from the tumblr blog bisexualharrypotter about bi/queer characters during the Marauders Era.

When he was very young, Sirius’s childhood magic literally silenced a biphobe. It was one of those rare occasions in Diagon Alley that Walburga didn’t require him to stay close as she completed her errands. (Sirius now suspects that his mother was taking part in some very shady transactions around Knockturn Alley.) She sat Sirius down in Florean Fortescue’s Ice Cream Parlour and said he could have anything and everything he wanted just so long as he stayed put until she returned.

As Sirius started in on his second ice cream sundae, he overheard someone at a nearby table loudly complaining to a friend about the boyfriend they just dumped, how everything had gone so well in the beginning but then he revealed he was bisexual. This person went on to talk about how untrustworthy bisexuals are, how greedy, and lots of other things Sirius didn’t understand (though he could feel all of the hatred behind the words). Sirius was getting so worked up that he nearly disobeyed his mother’s wishes and left the ice cream parlour, but suddenly, the person fell silent. When Sirius looked over, the person was clutching their throat and forming words with their mouth but making no sound. The pair of wixen quickly left the shop to find a healer, and little Sirius, confused but happy, went back to enjoying his sundae.

\- _brilliantsnafu_ , 6 September 2015

* * *

k so i have this headcanon that sirius is nonbinary and uses he/him b/c its just easier but is cool w/ they/them too and when he comes out they’re (remus james and peter obvs) all super accepting & he thinks nothing of it but then the next day he notices something. the sign, which had once read “3rd year boys’ dormitory” now reads “marauders dormitory”. remus, james, and peter changed it. for him.

\- _Anonymous_ , 1 February 2016

* * *

NB Sirius using a lot of muggle makeup (especially eyeliner and dark lipsticks) and starting a fashion trend in Hogwarts. - _las-lus_

NB Sirius getting the Marauders and Lily to help them cast the best protection charms on their (enormous) makeup case so that when they go home for the summer their parents can’t take any of their makeup or destroy the case.

\- _brilliantsnafu_ , 5 March 2016

* * *

Bi Sirius has black outline tattoos that his pan-demisexual boyfriend Remus colours in to hep with his anxiety.

\- _Anonymous_ , 15 April 2016

* * *


	4. Queer Lightning Era

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanons from the tumblr blog bisexualharrypotter about bi/queer characters during the Lightning Era. (There is another chapter exclusively for bi/queer Harry Potter.)

Harry had the biggest crush on Cedric but was confused so he pushed all his feelings for Cedric to Cho because she was pretty and a good seeker. - _Anonymous_

~~Cedric was also pretty and a good seeker but anyway~~

Heteronormative bullshit preventing Harry from realizing his attraction to Cedric until it was too late.

It was all the more confusing because his feelings for Cho were legitimate too.

Beautiful poly ship that should have been.

\- _brilliantsnafu_ , 14 November 2015

* * *

Bi Harry and pan Ginny being very happy together after the war.

Bi Harry and pan Ginny getting in an explosive fight after two years of dating happily.

Bi Harry and pan Ginny making up but deciding to see other people.

Bi Harry and pan Ginny dating people of several genders after leaving each other.

Bi Harry and pan Ginny getting together again after years. They work better together after having had the chance to mature and the next time they break up, there’s no fight.

Bi Harry getting a long term boyfriend and pan Ginny becoming part of a poly relationship with three other people of various genders.

Bi Harry and pan Ginny breaking up around the same time and, to their great surprise, ending up together again. Neither thinks it’ll last, they keep thinking it’ll be over soon but then it… isn’t.

Bi Harry and pan Ginny realising that this is it, this is the person they’ll raise kids with, that though their former relationships couldn’t last, this probably will.

Bi Harry and pan Ginny ending up together after having had time to explore and mature.

\- _magicaldragon_ , 20 January 2016

* * *

Agender, asexual quiropanromantic Luna Lovegood in a QPR with aro, bi demiboy Harry. - _Anonymous_

Luna makes all of Harry’s quidditch games. They spend most of every match watching him even though a lot of the action is down with the chasers. They describe his flying in such poetic terms afterward that Harry is always flustered but very happy.

Harry accompanies Luna and all of their trips into the Forbidden Forest (when he’s not saving the world from Lord Voldemort). They visit Hogwarts’ thestral herd and look for all manner of wild creatures and sometimes meet a few centaurs. They also bring back interesting plants for Neville whose anxiety about the forest keeps him from ever going in even though there are things he’s dying to see.

Luna sidehugs Harry as they walk to Hogsmeade and plays with his hair while studying in the library and otherwise always seems to have a hand on his shoulder, waist, arm, hand. They snuggle up to him on cold nights, always being sure to ask if he’s ever uncomfortable with how they show affection in public. And on those nights Harry kisses their forehead, their cheek, sometimes their lips, sometimes softly and sometimes passionately, and pulls them closer, always being sure to ask if they’re ever uncomfortable with how he shows affection in private.

Years later, Harry takes some of his money (what he’s inherited and what he’s earned from interviews/appearances) and tells Luna to go on the trip they’ve always dreamed about with their father. They can go where they want, search for whatever creatures may be out there, and rest and remember who they were before the war. Luna doesn’t say anything, just hugs Harry tight.

\- _brilliantsnafu_ , 30 January 2016

 _Anonymous asked_ : Demisexual lesbian lavender brown telling bi Harry to stay away from Ron while they were together then later apologising when they date panromantic asexual Parvati Patil and being super supportive as he comes out to more people.

Harry hearing that it was Parvati who confronted Lavender about her biphobia and making a point to thank her for it. Parvati shrugging it off, saying that the need to confront her friend (now girlfriend) was what ultimately led to her own coming out.

-  _Snafu_

* * *

This just in: Tonks is DEFINITELY gender fluid. -  _socail-justice-warrior-queen_

Truth. She’s super relieved to be able to change her appearance to fit how she wants to present her gender at any given time. Teddy isn’t fluid, but as a non-binary kid trying to figure himself out, he’s equally relieved to be a metamorphmagus. -  _magicaldragon_

* * *

 _Anonymous asked:_ Does Mod Harry take drawing suggestions (only if inspired and motivated ofc)? 'Cause... Dumbledore in the gaudiest, pride-iest, ugliest Christmas sweater (and matching hat)... just sayin'.

he knitted it himself!!! along with the socks, what with everyone _insisting_ on giving him books :^) 

\- _magicaldragon_

* * *

_N. Moose submitted:_

Okay but here me out: Viktor and Cedric, who are closer in age, actually end up going to the Yule Ball together. They have a surprising amount in common. Fleur ends up going with Cho (hey it ain’t just Harry who has a thing for Quidditch players here!). Harry says fuck it, everyone else is doing it, so why can’t we? and asks Ron to the Ball. Except Ron’s all embarrassed over his robes and says no because he doesn’t want to do the first dance, so Harry asks Neville after Ginny (who’s going with Hermione) mentions he really wants to go. Which leaves Parvati and Lavender free to go with each other like they really want to. They show up with Dean and Seamus, each of the pairs fiercely defending the other from ugly, hateful comments. Ron doesn’t scrounge up a date and is still sulking over his robes - until Ginny finally snaps at him to just go put on his regular robes. When he returns in less embarrassing attire, he finally joins the dance mob everyone’s got going on and everyone just gets to have a really great time, okay?

* * *

 

harry potter, dean thomas, lee jordan, neville longbottom, ron weasley, colin creevey: 90s bi boy gryffindor club

cedric diggory, ernie macmillan, anthony goldstein, adrian pucey: 90s bi boy every-other-house club

\- _snafu_

* * *

 

 


	5. Queer FBAWTFT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them headcanons, meta, etc.

Aroace Newt staring blankly at the first few people to insinuate there was anything but friendship between him and Tina.

Autistic Newt not understanding the insinuation til the fourth time he hears it.

\- _magicaldragon, 27 November 2016_

_Follow up headcanon:_

Newt marrying and having children with Tina does not mean he can't have been aroace. Please consider the historical context of their lives.

Newt and Tina might have married out of deep friendship, convention, and practicality rather than romantic love, and had kids either because one or both of them wanted kids or just because that was what was expected of them.

\- _magicaldragon, 29 December 2016_

* * *

 

We know that Dumbledore in the late 30s kept his hair long and walked around Muggle London in a  _flamboyantly cut suit of plum velvet_ (HBP, c13)and this is how you do me, Warner Bros? You want me to accept that 10 years earlier, Dumbledore was just Jude Law in a grey suit? Where is the flamboyance? The high femme wizarding fashion? His infamous Style™? This Is Not Good Enough. 

_\- magicaldragon, 6 June 2018_

* * *

 


	6. Queer Next Gen

After the war, the Golden Trio is very dependent on each other and the thought of living seperately throughout the year for the first time since they met is extremely unappealing

The three of them, along with Ginny, end up living together and they just never stop doing so, even as kids come along. 

Harry is bi and Ginny is pan and they’re in a polyamorous relationship. The most significant of their other relationships is Ginny’s relationship with Luna; Luna moves in with them, too, at some point. Harry has a longstanding, if casual, relationship to a male professional quidditch player and both him and Ginny have a couple other, usually shorter, relationships.

The Potter and Granger-Weasley kids grow up always having someone to look after them, to care for them, to love them. Even though most of their parents have really busy work lives, there’s always someone around. 

They all know who their mom and dad is, but if Rose calls Harry “dad” every once in a while and James slips out “mum” when talking to Hermione now and then, well, there’s no harm, is there? 

\- _magicaldragon, 17 July 2016_

* * *

Draco is gay, Scorpius has two dads - _unknown_

* * *

 

 

 


	7. Assorted (Not Headcanons)

[ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/755094ce193e4201a07592cbe2744120/tumblr_nkz4gyH6VV1u2y0v5o1_1280.png)

 

 

I wanted to do something for 150 followers, since I forgot back when this hit a 100, but you guys are too fast! Can’t belive there are 152 of you now, thank you everyone! <3

_\- magicaldragon, 9th March 2015_

* * *

_gingerlaserbeam asked:_ for the longest time I've headcanoned harry as bi and now I've found this blog and I'm so happy

You’ve found your people :D ! 

This was pretty much exactly why I made this blog, so I’m happy

\- _magicaldragon, 19th January 2017_

* * *

_excalibelle asked: Has anyone ever tried to tell you harry cant be bi bc he married a girl bc that sounds like something that straight tumblr would come up with tbh lol_

We personally have never been exposed directly to that sort of nonsense on this blog, thankfully, but it is a far too common response to be sure. 

(probably because straight tumblr rarely interacts with a blog explicitly about queerness)

_\- magicaldragon, 8th February 2017_  

* * *

  _Anonymous asked:_ do you ship drarry?

Only under very specific circumstances. I have pretty mixed feelings about it. I headcanon Draco as gay and both of them as attracted to each other, but very rarely do I enjoy the idea of them actually pursuing romance with each other. 

Please keep ship discourse away from this blog, though. I understand why some people have issues with it, but this blog is meant to be for all queer HP fans. 

(Drarry is always tagged as such, so it can be avoided or sought out if any of you so desire)

_\- magicaldragon 12th February 2017_  

* * *

_[ ](http://bi-trans-alliance.tumblr.com/image/160707430833) _

 We recently passed 3000 followers. Thank you so much guys!

 

To celebrate I, mod Harry, will be taking art suggestions for the duration of the coming week. 

The suggestions must involve Harry Potter characters and queerness, and depending on how many I get, it’s likely I won’t do all of them, but apart from that, have at it! 

_\- magicaldragon, 9th April 2017_

* * *

_Anonymous asked:_ Do you think the HP fandom is finally starting to die off a bit? Feel free to ignore if this isn't in line with your blog. Just curious to see what someone more in the fandom is observing.

Well that really depends on what you mean, anon. 

I would say the fandom has been experiencing less prominence the last many years due to people moving on with their lives (Can’t Relate) and during the long period of time with no new material, there certainly also was a very natural (though slow, given the size of it) decline of the fandom. This is the nature of most fandoms. 

I doubt it’ll be dying of for a very long time, though. I mean Sherlock Holmes, the first recorded fandom in a sense similar enough to modern ones to apply that word, is still going to this day. And not just with adaptations like Sherlock or Elementary or those action-y movies, but the fandom for the actual books still exists, too. Similarly, Star Trek TOS still has a strong fandom these many years later, seperate from the new movies. As do Tolkien’s works, etc. I’m reasonably certain Harry Potter has been culturally prominent enough that it will keep a core fandom for at least a hundred years yet, however small it may become with time. 

Aside from that, I would actually say that we’ve seen a lot of proof that the fandom is still very big (though with large dormant parts) given the loud responses to JKR’s….. interesting statements and decisions in recent years. If there was not still a prominent fandom, who would care enough to complain about her, or about Cursed Child and Fantastic Beasts? 

Talking of Fantastic Beasts, it has been succesful in cultivating it’s own sub-fandom within the existing Harry Potter fandom. Cursed Child sort of has too, though it’s more like an extention of the Next Gen fandom that already existed based on the DH epilogue and certainly never gained the same level of prominence as the Fantastic Beasts sub-fandom. 

When I say sub-fandom, what I mean is that Fantastic Beasts fans are Harry Potter fans, but Harry Potter fans aren’t necessarily Fantastic Beasts fans. I have watched both of them and enjoyed them reasonably well, but I don’t see anything but the original books as canon and am very much one of those annoying nitpicky fans who complains about timelines not matching up, so I, for example, am not a member of the Fantastic Beasts sub-fandom.

Due to this sub-fandom’s high level of activity, and several other parts of the Harry Potter fandom being “activated” by Fantastic Beasts into thinking and talking and thus creating more Harry Potter, regardless of actual interest in Fantastic Beasts, you could actually argue the Harry Potter fandom is seeing a bit of a revival after the few years between after initial enthusiasm about Pottermore died of (2012/13ish) to the release of the Cursed Child and the first Fantastic Beasts (2016). Those were the quieter years, as I recall it. 

So that’s an extremely long-winded way of saying “no”, I suppose. I don’t think it’s dying off. It’s changing, in several ways. The way people regard the books, the movies and JKR has changed and what is created within the fandom has changed (fewer shipping wars, for sure!) but I’d argue it’s actually more active than it was when I first created this blog due to the new material - though I doubt it’ll ever come close to being as active as it was during the books and original movies release time.

_\- magicaldragon, 2nd December 2018_

* * *

 


End file.
